


Missed by a Minute

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette Shippers, An Akuma attack, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir shippers, Un-Wanted Fame, freaking out, i don't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: When there faces caught on a livestream what step will they take to have privacy again. I don't summarize.





	Missed by a Minute

The akuma had been particularly tuff that day. Most of the city was evacuated, except for a couple braves souls. Including the brave LadyBlogger who was live streaming the fight. 

The fight was of a soldier's wife. The soldier had been shot, so she became Widow Bomber. The went around the throwing bombs and grenades. The city had been evacuated in the first five minutes of the battle. 

Near the end of the fight Ladybug had used her lucky charm. The akuma was hidden in the black veil she was wearing. 

The akuma was taller then Stone Heart. She was about the size of the Gamer's final form. Whenever she took a step the ground shook.

Most of the buildings were on the ground or in the middle of falling. Ladybug and Chat Noir had to defeat this Widow soon. 

"Chat the akuma is in the veil!" She tried to yell over the rumble. 

"What?!?" Chat had called on Cataclysm. He ran over to Ladybug trying to hear whet she was saying. 

"AKUMA IN THE VEIL!" Ladybug yelled getting close enough. 

She had her lucky charm in her hand. The lucky charm was a spring. She was standing in between bits of rubble. She called Chat over with a plan in mind. When Chat was closer Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around two pieces of rubble. She then sat the spring on the middle. 

"CHAT SIT ON THE SPRING!" Ladybug screamed still trying to compete with the noise of explosions. 

When Chat was sitting on the spring still with Cataclysm in hand. He was then launched through the air. 

The second beep went off as Chat flew in the air. He didn't hear it over the explosions. 

Chat landed on her shoulder an ran up the back of her head. Ladybug was one the ground distracting the Widow. 

Another beep went off. The super teens were so preoccupied with Widow that they didn't hear or care. 

Then one minute later another beep went off. The veil disintegrated with the beep. Chat landed down next to Ladybug. They did their usual fist bump. She then did miraculous ladybug. Then Ladybug greeted the very confused lady. 

"Are you ok, dear? I'm so sorry," the lady said standing up. 

"Yes we are. What's your name? "Ladybug said holding out a hand to help her up. 

"Carmella, my husband died last week. He was a soldier. His name was Henry," Carmella said with a said sigh. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. How long have you guys been married? Do you guys have any kids?" Ladybug asked Carmella who was now sanding. 

"Oh my gosh where are they? I have twin girls. Lynsea and Amber. Is the city all right? " Carmella said. "They are eight."

"They were evacuated with the rest of the city," Ladybug said with a soft smile. 

"My lady your transformation!" Chat said urgently as the last beeps went off. 

Alya was still live streaming. When the pink glow filled the streets. Then less then a five seconds later a green glow filled the streets. Adrien and Marinette's heads instantly faced the ground, but as soon as Alya saw the outfits she knew. Carmella ran in front of the two. Alya froze with the camera pointed at them. 

Marinette and Adrien's faces had both been caught on camera. They now knew that they looked the same outside the mask. 

After Alya left her state of shock she stopped the recording. She just hope she hadn't ruined their lives. 

She ran up to them. Carmella still blocking them. Alya started to plead with her to see her friends. 

"Carmella, you can trust her," Marinette said in a hushed tone. With Marinette's permission Carmella moved. 

"Oh girl I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were about to detransform. I just wanted to get video of you being so kind to the akuma victim," Alya said as she started to cry. 

"It'll be fine, I'll just have to keep a low profile. I mean I am over seventeen almost eighteen. I can probably get my parents to sign something that say I'm an adult," Marinette said hugging her and Adrien. 

"Maybe we can find a quiet place in the country or out of country," Adrien suggested. 

"Maybe people didn't see," Alya said with a shred of hope. 

"We'll give it a week," Adrien and Marinette said. 

"If it's no good, you'll stay with me!" Carmella said. 

"My father will have my head," Adrien said. 

"Why? I think you might be over reacting," Carmella said. 

"I'm Adrien Agreste, the model. My father is Gabriel Agreste," Adrien exclaimed. 

"Oh... I feel bad for you. Gabriel was always troublesome," Carmella said. 

Adrien looked at her with a questionable glance. Then said. "How do you know him?" 

"Wow Adrien you don't even recognize your mom's twin sister!" she said with a smirk. 

"AUNT?!?" the three teens said in unison. The looked her up and down. 

She has the vibrant blonde hair just like his mom. The only difference is the eyes. Her eyes were more like an aqua. 

"To be fair I haven't seen you since I was five," Adrien said with a smirk. 

"There she is!" Tom and Sabine said running up to them. Carmella stood in there way. 

"Mella is that you," Sabine asked stepping closer. 

"Sabine is that really you? I haven't seen you since college. You were like my sister!" Mella said giving her a hug. 

"Mella, meet my husband, Tom and you have already met my daughter, Marinette," Sabine said. 

"Oh hello, Tom, nice to meet you," Carmella said. 

"Mom you'll probably find out soon so I'm just gonna get this done and over with," Marinette sighed then continued. "I'm Ladybug and I got caught on Alya's live stream."

"They are going to be staying with me till the news dies down. Oh Sabine have you met my nephew, Adrien?" Carmella said putting a hand on their shoulder. 

"Yeah I know Adrien they go to school together!" Tom said. 

"You guys are in high school!" She said. Then muttered something along the line of 'Peon... older..."

"THERE THEY ARE! LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!" a bunch people screamed. 

"Tikki? You ready?" Marinette said worriedly looking in her satchel. 

"Yeah!" Tikki said flying out. 

"Mella get my number from my mom!" Marinette said. As Adrien was checking up on Plagg. 

Plagg/Tikki Claws out!/Spots on was screamed then the heroines stood in Marinette and Adrien's place. 

Next Week

Adrien and Marinette had taken the week off from school and people in general. Marinette had lost her stutter and Adrien had gained a blush around Marinette, it's adorable. 

The week they had grown close. Preparing themselves for school. They were now ready. 

School

"Alya!" Marinette said running up to her. 

"H... hey Lad-- Marinette," Alya stuttered out. 

"What's the matter girl?" Marinette asked with Adrien and Nino right beside. 

"It's just that I ruined your life," Alya said with a sigh. Then pointed behind Marinette. 

Paparazzi had already started to line behind them. Taking pictures right and left. 

"Will you let me have your guy's interview?" Alya asked sheepishly. 

"Yeah, I... er... we would only trust you with the story," Adrien said. 

Near the End of the Interview

"So have you guys had any privacy lately? You know with all the paparazzi," Alya said. 

"Well we haven't really left where we are staying this week much so other then this not that much," Adrien explained. "I'm kinda used to it, but not this much."

"I'm not used to this at all. I'm use to hiding behind my mask. It gives me confidence to be the true me," Marinette said. 

Town Hall Two Weeks Later

"It is my great pleasure to honor the key of the city to, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng also known as Ladybug and Chat Noir," The mayor said. 

"LADYNOIR! ADRINETTE!" The crowd screamed. 

Before the crowd could say anything else Mari and Adrien transformed and jumped away from the scene. 

Later that Day

"We have to defeat Hawkmoth as soon as possible. Then we move and come back in like five years," Adrien said. 

"I agree with you," Marinette said. 

"I don't think you'll have to wait long," Carmella pointed out. She was looking at the T.V. There stood an akuma. 

At the scene

"I'm Wipeout! I tired of everyone looking toward to Marinette Dupian-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Just because they are the super duo. I used to be most popular at school now it's your fault," Wipeout said. 

"Well we know one thing for sure it's either Lila or Chloe," Chat said. 

"I'm not Chloe anymore!" Wipeout screamed. 

"I'm gonna go with Chloe," Ladybug deadpanned. 

They had been fighting. Her special power shooting bubble that went in there ears and got rid every memory of the past month. 

She honestly kinda looked like Time Breaker just blue. Her bubbles came out from blaster on her right hand. Specifically out a silver bracelet. 

She was blasting people. That made them forget who the duo were. The bubble also got rid of evidence. 

Chat ran up with his baton and she was to fire at him when the baton struck it. The blaster exploded it flew up and the sky and went all over Paris. 

After a couple second a daze Ladybug ran up and snatched the bracelet off her wrist. 

She then captured the akuma. Then realizing she hadn't used Lucky Charm she cursed under her breath. 

"Chat we have a problem!" Ladybug said running over to him. 

"What is it My Lady? It couldn't be that bad," Chat Noir reassured. 

"I didn't use Lucky Charm. No Lucky Charm, no miraculous cure," Ladybug said freaking out. 

"People will just start off were they left off a mouth ago then," Chat shrugged. 

"Nothing Big could of happen in that small time, right?" Ladybug asked. 

"It's a good thing there was no real damage, right?" Chat said with a shrug. 

"Are we forgetting something," Ladybug asked. 

"I'm feeling that also, but we have to go before we detransform," Chat said running off. 

Marinette's Room

"Tikki did we forget something?" Marinette asked. 

"Well once it or whatever happens again you will remember it," Tikki said. 

The Next Day

"Good morning!" Marinette said to her friends. 

"Hey girl did you see the akuma fight yesterday? Something happened and I only got the bit Ladybug helping Chat out! I'm more then kinda pissed!" Alya said stamping. 

"Well the bubble must have wiped out all memory of the attack and beforehand. I vaguely remember something about getting rid of the past weeks," Adrien said. 

"Well something big must of happened," Marinette said. 

"Makes perfect sense," Nino said. 

"Oh Adrihoney. I ant believe I was akumatized, again. This time it was Ladybug and Chat Noir's fault. They apparently go to our school and took all the attention off of me!" Chloe said pulling him away from the group. 

'Save me!' Adrien mouthed as she was pulling him away. 

"Chloe, Adrien was coming to lunch with us!" Marinette said after them. 

"Is that true Adrihoney?!? Your going to lunch with that trash!?!" Chloe said gripping his arm harder. 

"Well first of they are not trash! They are friends! My closest friends! And yes I'm going to lunch with them!" Adrien fumed then walked over to his friends. 

He was greeted with pats on the back and fist bumps. 

Three Months Later

"Hey My'Lady what a wonderful night isn't it?" Chat said kissing her hand. 

"You know what day it is today!?!" Ladybug asked excitement spilling from her voice. 

"What day would that be?" Chat said smirking at her excitement. 

"Three year ago I feel out of the sky," Ladybug said. 

"Did it hurt?" Chat asked grinning. 

"When I fell from heaven?" Ladybug smirked back. 

"No when you fell for me," Chat said smirking while detransforming. 

"A... Adrien, oh my gosh! I remember what happened during wipeout!" Ladybug said detransforming. 

"Marinette! Wait. You jumped into T-Rex's mouth!" 

"You got hit by Dark Cupid's arrow."

"You were so unconfident the first fight!" 

"You got touched by Timebreaker!"

"I tried to set you up with Nino!"

"What....?"

"Animan before that was his 'date'"

"Wow didn't know!" 

"I wanted to kiss you in the movie!"

"I kissed you during the Dark Cupid attack."

"I was... wait you kissed you!"

"Ya," she stammered pink invading her cheeks. 

"You are adorable," He said back his cheeks challenging Nathaniel hair. 

"I had the biggest crush on both of you guys," She said then slammed her jaw shut. 

"I like both of you too! I cant believe we have been dancing around this... love square? You went on a date with Nathaniel!" 

"Oh ya I remember that day," she shuttered.

"I remember what happened with Wipeout! All of Paris knew our identities. Chloe actually did something right?!?" Adrien said with a very bad surprised tone. 

"Ya I guess, Chaton," She said with a smirk. 

"I'm happy it is you. I'm never forgetting you," Adrien said then kissed her hand. 

"Same her kitty," Marinette said then put her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it. Be back with another story soon. Lots of Love. -Wifi


End file.
